Mistakes
by DD Agent
Summary: Sharon Raydor is adjusting to life as head of Major Crimes, and her newly discovered feelings for Will Pope. A "Major Crimes" Fic.


**Mistakes**** by DD Agent**

_I do not own Major Crimes or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at TNT. But as they haven't started writing it yet, I'd be more than happy to start work on a script._

_I was watching 7.10 today and this little fic came to me. I'm excited for the concept of MC, and I honestly think that this is how the make up of the team should go. Especially with Gavin. And yeah, I know its Will/Sharon, but did you honestly expect anything less of me? I'm always going to be a W/S girl._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

Commander Sharon Raydor was checking her email in the office that once belonged to Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. The Chief was now in DC, working as a liaison with the FBI and living happily with her husband. Major Crimes was hers, as were the Detectives under her. Well, at least some of them. In all the disgust revolving around Goldman, they had lost Gabriel and Taylor. Gabriel was a real loss, but no one cared that Taylor had been fired for trying to get rid of Brenda and Chief Pope.

They much preferred the new head of Robbery/Homicide anyway.

"Morning."

Sharon looked up and smiled. "You know, I was just thinking about you."

Commander Duncan-James Barclay, or DJ to those who were old enough to remember him throwing up at his first crime scene, came in Sharon's office and sat on one of the new chairs she had bought to revitalise it. DJ was tall, with silver hair and an addiction to humorous ties. He had been in charge of the Gang Unit for three years when the now no longer interim Chief Pope brought him in to replace Taylor. He was unhappily married with two teenage kids, the older of the two going to school with Sharon's youngest.

"I'm flattered. Got a case in court today and I'm nervous as. You got any liquorice?"

Sharon reached over for one of her sculptures displayed on her window sill. She turned it over and offered DJ a red rope. He took it happily, chewing on the end. Sharon smiled and took one for herself. She didn't quite have the same sugar habits as her predecessor, but she did love liquorice.

"Isn't Gavin trying your case?"

DJ nodded. "He is, and the guy is a genius but I always get nervous before I take the stand."

Gavin had moved out from private practice after the case with Goldman, and decided to be a city attorney full time again. Being a Deputy District Attorney he dealt with the Robbery/Homicide cases and every case Major Crimes ended up taking to court. Which was a little more than usual now that the Closer had left.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, DJ," Sharon stated, patting her friends right hand. "Uh oh, Gavin's here looking for you."

Gavin Baker walked into the Major Crimes office, waving to her team as they nodded back. They weren't currently working a case, just catching up on paperwork and were happy with Gavin's distraction. He knocked on her office door, and breathed a very audible sigh when he caught sight of DJ. Then grimaced when he saw DJ's _Looney Tunes _tie.

"DJ, get your pretty little ass downstairs so we can go over your testimony before you're in Court," Gavin greeted, pulling off his own blue silk tie and handing it to DJ. The Robbery/Homicide Commander grumbled and pulled at his own. "Come on, we need to be quick smart with this. The firm representing Alex Herrington has appointed Jeremy Haller to his case and I know nothing about this guy."

DJ shrugged and moved out of the chair, taking Gavin's tie with him. Gavin smiled at him and practically pushed him out of the door. "I'll meet you downstairs, just need to talk to Sharon here."

Sharon pulled off another sculpture, and gave DJ a twizzler as he left to go off to court. She moved from around her desk and gave Gavin a hug, who squeezed back tightly. He had a smirk on his face when he pulled back and got to see what she was wearing. Sharon didn't know why he was smirking like that; she was just wearing a normal black skirt suit with a blue blouse that was maybe a little lower than usual. And a set of pearls around her neck which weren't her usual work fare. But that didn't mean anything.

Her gaze shifted to see who else was coming into the Major Crimes office. Will Pope was still holding himself a little differently than usual. That probably had something to do with the two bullets that had struck him in the ball of his shoulder and in his neck. Still, at least the therapy had made him drop the weight he had been so desperate to lose. He looked good, although a little pale. He turned towards her new office and gave her a weak smile. That was before Gavin shut the door and turned to her.

"No. _No._"

Sharon looked at Gavin and shifted in her skin. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gavin pointed one finger towards where Will Pope was no doubt standing. "No. I don't care if he's the LAPD's golden boy after weeding out corruption and saving Brenda's life. He's still a dick."

"He's changed. He's mellowed since he nearly died."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because that's what you really want in a boyfriend." He reached for Sharon's hand and dragged her to her office chair. He placed her down, and looked at her like an adult about to yell at a naughty child. "I've known you for a long time, Sharon. And I know that Will Pope is nothing but trouble. If there's _anything _you should learn from your predecessor, other than the fact that big bags are now in, it's that sleeping with a co worker screws everything up."

Sharon nodded, and Gavin checked his watch before heading out the door. She didn't miss the looks exchanged by Flynn and Gavin as he left, and the sigh that Flynn exhaled as he did. Sharon wondered exactly which co worker Gavin was talking about, and not for the first time wondered how Flynn had ended up with a broken nose shortly before Brenda had left.

X

After a late lunch and a talk with the new head of FID, Sharon headed back to the Major Crimes offices. As she got in there, she could hear her boys laughing at something. It was weird to think of them as 'her' boys. After all, they had been Brenda's boys for seven years. But now she was beginning to put her own stamp on the team, and with the new recruit they were supposed to have join them next week, it would soon feel like hers. That and having Flynn as her second in command made her feel a lot better.

"What's going on?" Sharon asked as she walked into the space. Gavin was pacing angrily by her office; DJ had no tie on and was tapping a cup of coffee on the table. The rest of her squad bar Flynn were sitting around Tao's computer, looking at something on the screen

Flynn came up behind her and grinned. "You know Gavin was trying the Herrington case today?"

"Mmmhmm. Things not go so well in court?"

Gavin stopped pacing and glared at DJ. "No, they really didn't!"

Flynn sniggered again and tried to explain things again to Sharon. "Okay, well the firm representing Herrington changed his lawyer at the last minute as the guy who was representing that asshole came down with the flu. Anyway, the lawyers name is Jeremy Haller."

Gavin was continuing to pace, running his hands over his hair. Sharon had never seen him so rattled. "I was expecting the firm's typical choice of attorneys. White middle aged men with a stick up their behind and bad shoes."

The laughing continued from across the room. Sharon was still in the dark. Flynn smirked. "Turns out, Jeremy Haller is a five foot five redhead with a tendency to wear high heels and low blouses." The squad turned to a very embarrassed DJ. "Barclay was powerless to resist."

Sharon started laughing at DJ, who continued tapping the coffee cup, trying to be oblivious to his colleagues' laughter. She walked over to her squad, who were searching the firm's website. Eventually they found the profile for Haller, and all the squad started making noises.

"She's pretty, DJ," Provenza stated. "Does she wear a skirt to court often?"

Sanchez chuckled, nudging a smirking Tao in the ribs. "Hey, maybe we need to start following this case."

"Agreed!"

Flynn walked over and stared at the profile on the screen. She was a stunning redhead, that was for sure. Still, he preferred blondes. "Hey, DJ, is it really true that you kept blushing on the stand every time she smiled at you?"

At that, Gavin decided to walk off in a huff, having lost in court for the first time in years. DJ wiped a hand over his face and stood up, reaching for his _Looney Tunes _tie. "I better go apologise. See you later Sharon. Detectives."

Once Gavin and DJ had left the office, Sharon turned to her squad. They were all smirking, and she couldn't help but laugh with them. She put on her glasses and got a better look at the woman that had rattled both her friends. They all then watched a video of Haller giving a speech. She was good.

"Commander, can I have a word?"

Sharon looked up to see Will Pope. She nodded and gestured towards her office. Her squad were too busy examining Haller to worry about their Commander going off with the Chief of Police. She shut her new office door behind her and closed the blinds. Sharon could feel Will behind her, could feel his presence shifting as he moved over to the window. She turned around, hands still on the blinds. She watched as his shoulders drew back, defeated by another day.

"You know, if it had been a year ago I would have been so happy with this. I'm Chief of Police, actually got sworn in by the Mayor and everything."

"You're not?"

Will turned around to look at Sharon, to look at how her face was illuminated by the sun seeping through the window. "No, I'm not. My shoulder hurts when it rains, when the heat becomes unbearable. I've got a bone white scar going across my neck. I'm in charge of a LAPD that's scared of its own shadow."

Sharon coughed, and walked over to join Will. She rested a hand over his on the window sill. Looking down to the ground, Sharon traced over his hand. The pads of her fingers danced over knuckles, over nails, over the bones in his wrist. She bit her lip as her fingers touched the contours of his watch, as she dipped under the cuff of his shirt and felt his watch slip down. She touched the inside of his wrist; felt his pulse beat heavily under her fingertips. Sharon heard Will's breathing slow as she turned over his hand and traced the lines in his palm, slowly sliding over to join their hands. Sharon's thumb stroked his.

"You'll be okay, Will. We all will."

She risked looking up at him, and noticed that a storm was churning in his eyes. They matched hers - the lust, the longing - but there was something else in there too. He swallowed, and broke the connection of their hands. He bowed his head, and started walking towards the door. Just as he got to the frame, he rested his hand on the glass and turned around to face her.

"Thank you, Sharon. I'm glad you're still here."

She smiled, her hands tucking themselves around her back. She was blushing from the contact with Will, from the obvious look in his eyes that he wanted her hands on his skin just as much as she did.

"You know," Sharon started, not sure that she should carry on. "We could always talk more. Over dinner, maybe? I make a good Spaghetti Carbonara."

Will smiled faintly, and she could see in his face that he wanted to say yes. But he just licked his lips and moved out the doorway again, not saying a word. Sharon turned away and looked out the window, kicking herself. She shouldn't have said anything; she should have listened to Gavin and kept her damn mouth shut. No doubt he would say 'I told you so' when they met for drinks on Sunday. But Will _had _changed. Ever since he had got the job he had wanted for so long, he had become the man she had got to know when she had first become involved in Major Crimes. Reliable, caring. Wonderful.

The door creaked open, and Sharon looked up to see Will standing in the door frame. He smiled faintly at her. "Saturday?"

"Dinner'll be ready at seven."

That was when she saw the first honest smile of Will Pope's in quite some time.


End file.
